fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Internet między światy Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to druga część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Heinz próbuje użyć swojego Wymyślono-moco-zbieraczo-inatora, jednak musi liczyć się z tym, że nie tylko on chce to zrobić. Tymczasem gdy Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet dowiadują się o tym, że wikia zostanie zaraz usunięta, rozpoczynają zestrzelanie postaci z fanonu swoją maszyną. Bohaterowie * Emanuela Flouwer (usunięta z Wikii); * Amore Flynn-Fletcher (usunięta z Wikii); * Brunhilda; * Sprzedawca hot-dog'ów; * Olivia Charms; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Hanna Taylor; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Penny; * Ken Khottlett (usunięty z Wikii); * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Choco Pan Pies (usunięty z Wikii); * Jacques Flowella de el Onelle; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Tancerki; * Pracownik Centrum Społeczności; * Szef w firmie Wikia; * Hermiona Vitaris; * Daniella Shine; * Emily Thompson; * Fretka Flynn; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Abigail Winslet; * Stephanie Winner; * Nicole Strong; * Klarisa Windy; * Jake Flynn; * Lysanne (usunięta z Wikii); * Rozalitta Czikita Chłanina IV (usunięta z Wikii); * Celine Shackelford; * Selena Sun; * Marina von Morronsword; * Sophie Adventure; * Amy Milton; * Loren Rarity; * Nicole Sunshine; * Patrick Power Blake; * Sabrina Corduroy (usunięta z Wikii); * Dyrektorka Cyc; * Christina Black; * Natalie Prescot; * Melania Prescot; * Mindy Flower (usunięta z Wikii); * Pozostałe postacie z Wikii Scenariusz (Emanuela Flouwer i Amore Flynn-Fletcher opowiadają o poprzednim odcinku. Za nimi widać momenty z poprzedniego odcinka) Emanuela Flouwer: Tak więc zaczęło się od tego, że maszyna Heinz'a strzeliła w komputer Fineasza i Ferba. Amore Flynn-Fletcher: Wtedy wszyscy pojawiliśmy się w ich pokoju. Rozbiegliśmy się po całym mieście. Emanuela Flouwer: Brunhilda zaczęła wykłócać się ze sprzedawcą hot-dogów, podczas gdy Baljeet spotkał Fineasza i Ferba. Amore Flynn-Fletcher: Razem dowiedli, że muszą szybko zrobić maszynę do przeniesienia tych postaci do wiki. Emanuela Flouwer: W tym czasie Dundersztyc zatrudnił Hannę Taylor jako swoją pomocniczkę. A O.B.F.S? Oni zrekrutowali Penny, tak więc po raz kolejny walka będzie wyrównana. Amore Flynn-Fletcher: Tak mogłoby się wydawać, ale pojawił się Ken Khottlett, który wszystkich przeraził, podczas gdy Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet dowiedzieli się, że Sara wysłała do Centrum Społeczności prośbę o usunięcie wiki! (Emanuela zmienia się w wilka) Amore Flynn-Fletcher: Co ty wyrabiasz!? Kontynuując: A co najgorsze, Brunhilda nie dostała hot-doga! Emanuela!? Co ty robisz!? Oddawaj te buty! To moje! (Amore zaczyna gonić uciekającą z butami w pysku Emanuelę) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Internet między światy Część 2. (Na mieście. Brunhilda kłóci się ze sprzedawcą hot-dogów) Brunhilda: JAK TO NIE DOSTANĘ HOT-DOGA!? Sprzedawca hot-dogów: Bo mnie pani wkurza! Brunhilda: DAWAJ PAN HOT-DOGA, ALBO JA PANU DAM W MORDĘ!!! (Do Brunhildy podchodzi Olivia Charms) Olivia Charms: Przepraszam, mogę zadać pani kilka pytań? Brunhilda: A PANI TO CO, ROBI ANKIETY DO FAMILIADY!? Olivia Charms: Eeee... nie. Bo widziałam panią w tym pokoju, w którym się wzięliśmy. Chciałam się spytać, skąd pani się tam wzięła. Brunhilda: A BO JA WIEM!? Olivia Charms: Nooo... dobrze, ale co pani robiła, gdy się pani tam wzięła? Brunhilda: A CO PANI SIĘ MIESZA W NASZE PRYWATNE ŻYCIE!? Olivia Charms: Prywatne? Brunhilda: TAK, MOJE I MARINY VON MORRONSWORD! Olivia Charms: Hmmm... a to ciekawe. No cóż... do widzenia. Brunhilda: ŻEGNAJ. Sprzedawca hot-dogów: Jak pani rozmawiała z tą drugą panią, to zrobiłem dla pani hot-doga, proszę! (Sprzedawca hot-dogów rzuca Brunhildzie hot-doga i zasłania twarz) (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Dundersztyc i Hanna Taylor oraz związani Pepe i Penny wpatrują się w Kena) Dundersztyc: Ktoś ty? Ken Khottlett: Ken Khottlett. Dundersztyc: Khottlett? Ahahaha! (Ken wyciąga w stronę Dundersztyca i Hanny maszynę i z niej wystrzela lina, która ich związuje) Ken Khottlett: Zobaczymy, kto się teraz będzie śmiał... Dundersztyc: Wow, myślałem, że to powód do śmiechu, bo moja prababka miała na nazwisko Schaboszczak... Ken Khottlett: No cóż, zdarza się. Dundersztyc: A co ty tutaj robisz? Ken Khottlett: Słyszałem wasz zły plan, i postanowiłem go sam przejąć! Hanna Taylor: O, nie, to nasz inator! (Na szczycie budynku) Fineasz: Musimy się pospieszyć! Wszyscy zaczęli tworzyć jakieś bezsensowne postacie, byleby nie usunięto wikii! Emi stworzyła jakąś Anastasię Pancake, która pochłania naleśniki, Alis stworzyła Iana Hermenntenna, który zjada ludzkie nerki, a Patryk to nawet nie powiem co! Ferb: Musimy się pospieszyć! Baljeet, wyjmij listę postaci! Baljeet: Okej, najpierw Choco Pan Pies. Leci na paralotni do tego budynku wyglądającego jak głowa Ferba. (Ferb przekręca maszynę w stronę Choco i strzela w niego) (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Ken Khottlett stoi na krańcu balkonu spółki zło, a do środka wchodzi po cichu Jacques Flowellade el Onelle ze szpadlem w ręku) Dundersztyc: Wydawało mi się, że leciał do nas jakiś tajny agent, ale coś w niego trafiło. Ken Khottlett: Nareszcie! Dzięki inatorowi tego Heinz'a Dundersztyca zawładnę nad Okręgiem Trzech Sta... (Jacques robi zamach by walnąć Ken'a w głowę, podczas gdy w Ken'a trafia maszyna chłopców. Ken znika, a Jacques, który zrobił zamach wypada z balkonu) (U chłopców) Ferb: Ej, kto to wypada z balkonu!? (Do Ferba i Baljeet'a podbiega Fineasz) Fineasz: Jacques Flowella de el Onelle! Można w niego strzelać! (Jacques spada na Brunhildę, która się przewraca, a jej hot-dog spada na ulicę. Sekundę po uderzeniu Jacquesa w Brunhildę, trafia w niego promień Fineasza i Ferba. Hot-doga Brunhildy przejeżdża tir) Brunhilda: NOSZ KU*WA MAĆ! DAWAJ PAN JESZCZE JEDNEGO!! (Sprzedawca hot-dogów zaczyna płakać) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Co się stało? Hanna Taylor: Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Penny: Trrrr... (U chłopców) Fineasz: Na wiki są już trzy postacie, ale to nadal nie zmienia faktu, że wikia zostanie usunięta. Musicie przywrócić wszystkich! Do roboty, ruchy, ruchy! Baljeet: A ty to co!? Fineasz: Ekhem... ja nadzoruję to, co się dzieje na wiki, więc wracać do pracy! Ferb: Dobra, Baljeet, kto jest następny na liście? Baljeet: Jakub Dundersztyc. (Ferb szuka przez lornetkę Jakuba) Ferb: Nie ma go nigdzie! (Na szczyt wieżowca wchodzi Jakub) Jakub: Co... (Ferb odwraca maszynę i strzela w Jakuba) Baljeet: Teraz... Lucy Fletcher II. (Ferb wypatruje lornetką Lucy, po chwili strzela w nią maszyną) Ferb: Mam! Kto teraz? (Piosenka Dziś strzelamy) Fineasz: Dziś strzelamy, O nikim nie zapominamy, Musimy przegonić czas, Nim on przegoni nas! Baljeet: Shiri i Justin Flynn! Fineasz: Tak to jest, Gdy międzywymiarowego kompa się ma, Lecz taki jest the best, Bo z własnymi twórcami porozmawiać się da! Baljeet: Judy Keith! Fineasz: Dziś strzelamy, O nikim nie zapominamy, Musimy przegonić czas, Nim on przegoni nas! Baljeet: Nicole Sunshine! Fineasz: Wyścig z czasem, Kto go wygra: my czy on? Wolałbym go ominąć czasem, Lecz czas goni, bo bije w kościele dzwon! Baljeet: Emanuela Flouwer! Fineasz: Dziś strzelamy, O nikim nie zapominamy, Musimy przegonić czas, Nim on przegoni nas! Baljeet: Rebecca Peintri! Fineasz: Taki wyścig to, Okazja na wy... (Koniec piosenki) Baljeet: Fineasz, myślałem, że masz kontrolować wikię! (Ferb i Baljeet oglądają się na Fineasza ubranego w garnitur, za którym stoją tancerki) Fineasz: Eeee... bo to robię! (Do Fineasza podchodzi tancerka) Tancerka: Sporządzić rachunek teraz? Fineasz: Nie, poczekajmy z tym do wieczora. Tancerka: Ale mamy umówioną wizytę u jakiegoś Heinz'a Dundersztyca na piosenkę o wymyślonych mocach. Fineasz: Wow, ale to musi być głupia piosenka... No cóż, to nie jest dzisiejsza najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka mnie dzisiaj spotkała. A, zapłacę przelewem bankowym. (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Kurczę, te tancerki się spóźniają. A podejrzewałem, że uruchomię inator wcześniej. Hanna Taylor: Mam nożyczki w kieszeni tylnej. Spróbuj tam sięgnąć. (Związany Heinz skacze do Hanny i próbuje sięgnąć do jej kieszeni) Dundersztyc: Eeeee... Hanno? Hanna Taylor: Tak? Dundersztyc: Bo jaa... wsadziłem rękę do twoich majtek. Hanna Taylor: Ty zboczeńcu! No cóż, to nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka mnie dzisiaj spotkała. (Na szczycie innego wieżowca w Danville. Olivia konstruuje maszynę, na ręce ma założoną dziwną, świecącą bransoletkę) Olivia Charms: Moja maszyna nareszcie gotowa! Dzięki niej posiądę te wszystkie moce, a dzięki mojej bransoletce ta maszyna nie będzie na mnie działała! Hmmm... muszę przestać mówić sama do siebie. (Olivia Charms włącza maszynę) (Na mieście. Sprzedawca hot-dogów trzęsie się i daje Brunhildzie hot-doga) Brunhilda: I MA BYĆ DOBRY!!! (Nagle Brunhilda zmienia się w kulę energii, która odlatuje w stronę wieżowca, gdzie stoi Olivia Charms. Sprzedawca hot-dogów mdleje) (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Dundersztyc szuka nożyczek w kieszeni Hanny. Nagle Penny zmienia się w kulę energii i odlatuje) Dundersztyc: A ten gdzie!? Hanna Taylor: Ktoś inny musi mieć dokładnie taką samą maszynę! Mnie też jakaś siła próbuje przekształcić w kulę energii, ale dzięki twojemu hełmowi nie może! Dundersztyc: Mam nożyczki! Hanna Taylor: Świetnie! Rozetnij mi linę, a potem ja tobie rozetnę. Dundersztyc: Nie, najpierw sobie! (Dundersztyc zaczyna ciąć linę) (Tymczasem u chłopców. Wszyscy patrzą na lecące kule energii, a Ferb przez lornetkę) Fineasz: Co do... Ferb: Te kule energii to te postacie! Lecą w tamtą stronę! (Ferb pokazuje na wieżowiec, gdzie stoi Olivia Charms) Baljeet: Nie za bardzo wiem kto to, ale chce nam chyba pomóc. Fineasz: Nie, to jest Olivia Charms, członkini B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Baljeet: Członkini czego? Ferb: B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. - Bardzo Agresywna Banda Ekscentrycznie Charyzmatycznych Złoczyńców Kochających Anarchię. Baljeet: Okej. Ferb: Wszystkie kule energii wleciały do jakiegoś zbiornika. Należy w niego strzelić maszyną. Fineasz: Nie traćmy czasu! (Fineasz kieruje maszyną w maszynę Olivii, ale nagle pojawia się ogromny balon na którym jest wycałowana tektura przedstawiająca Dundersztyca) Ferb: A to ciekawe. Fineasz: Co teraz zrobimy!? Ten balon nam zagradza drogę! Ferb: Może ustawimy lusterka? Baljeet: Idiotyczny pomysł! Fineasz: Ale może się udać. Przecież Pepe tak zrobił w odcinku "Najcichszy dzień w historii", gdy Heinz omal nie został burmistrzem! Ferb: Co!? Fineasz: Czytałem streszczenia oryginalnej serii. (Ferb zaczyna trząść Fineaszem) Ferb: JESTEŚ UZALEŻNIONY!!! Fineasz: Nieprawda! Ferb: O której godzinie miała zostać usunięta wikia? Fineasz: O 16:30. Sprawdzę, która teraz jest. (Fineasz klęka przy komputerze) Fineasz: 16:23!!! Ferb: Co!? 7 minut! Fineasz: Polecę tam na paralotni! Baljeet: Skąd weźmiesz paralotnię? Fineasz: Jest tutaj. Paralotnia Choco Pana Psa tutaj sama przyleciała. (Tymczasem u Olivii) Olivia Charms: Nareszcie! Mam wszystkie moce! Teraz wystarczy je przelać do mnie! (Olivia podchodzi do zbiornika z mocami. Po chwili na Olivię wskakuje Fineasz) Fineasz: Nawet się nie waż! Nie wiem, co chcesz zrobić, ale nie pozwolę na to! Oddaj mi te wszystkie moce, a ja zrobię z nimi porządek! Olivia Charms: O, proszę. Przyleciał jakiś nastolatek, by mi odebrać potężne moce! Zabawne! (Olivia wciska przycisk na zbiorniku. Po chwili trafia w nią promień) Olivia Charms: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... (zaczyna kaszleć) Ech, nigdy nie umiałam porządnie się zaśmiać. Fineasz: I co chcesz z tym wszystkim zrobić!? Olivia Charms: Nie wiesz? (Olivia kieruje rękę w stronę Fineasza, a w jej ręce pojawia się znikąd maszyna, która strzela laserami w Fineasza. Fineasz cały czas robi uniki) Fineasz: Tak mnie nie pokonasz! Olivia: Czyżby!? (Nagle Fineasz znajduje się w klatce) Fineasz: A ta klatka skąd!? (Olivia kieruje maszyną w stronę Fineasza) Olivia Charms: Teraz nie ma ucieczki! Fineasz: Na pewno? Wystarczy, że trafię cegłą w guzik i wyssie twoje moce, a ciebie też! Hmmm... wyssie. (Fineasz zaczyna się śmiać) Olivia: Tak? Musiałabym zdjąć bransoletkę! (Fineasz podnosi leżącą na podłodze cegłę i rzuca nią w maszynę. Cegła znika) Fineasz: Ej, a to co miało być!? (Fineasz podnosi kolejną cegłę i nią rzuca. Cegła zmienia kierunek lotu i trafia Fineasza w głowę) Olivia Charms: Naprawdę, chcesz się tak droczyć!? A z resztą, nie trafisz w przycisk, więc ta bransoletka nie będzie mi potrzebna! (Olivia zdejmuje bransoletkę ochraniającą ją przed jej maszyną) Olivia Charms: Trochę ciasna... (U Ferba i Baljeet'a) Ferb: To co tam się dzieje widać na tamtej wielkiej szybie, ale nie jest aż tak dobrze ustawiona, by trafiło naszą maszyną w Olivię) Baljeet: Co teraz zrobisz? (Nagle w Baljeeta uderza paralotnia Choco Pana Psa) Baljeet: Ała! Ferb: Mam pewien pomysł. (U Olivii i Fineasza) Olivia Charms: Spróbujesz jeszcze raz? Muszę dzisiaj jeszcze zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, a nie chcę się spóźnić na podbijanie go. (Nagle na niebie widać lecącego z maszyną Ferba, który klika przycisk na maszynie i rzuca nią w stronę Olivii) Olivia Charms: Ej, co to za hałas? (Olivia się ogląda i widzi lecącą maszynę. Olivia skacze na bok, a maszyna strzela promieniem w klatkę, która zamiast zniknąć, przewraca się. Maszyna rozbija się i niszczy) Fineasz: Ha! Wydostałem się! Teraz nic nie zrobisz! (Ferb ląduje za maszyną, czego nie widzi Olivia) Olivia Charms: To już twój koniec! (Nagle Fineasz zostaje przytwierdzony do podłogi) Olivia Charms: Pożegnaj się z życiem! (Wysoko nad Fineaszem pojawia się kowadło, które zaczyna na niego spadać) Fineasz: Zielony przycisk!!! Olivia Charms: Co!? (Olivia ogląda się na maszynę i widzi Ferba, który chce wcisnąć przycisk, ale Ferb nagle upada na ziemię) Fineasz: Co mu zrobiłaś!? Olivia Charms: Usunęłam mu wszystkie kości! Teraz nie zrobicie NIC!!! Muahahahaha!!! (W spółce zło. Dundersztyc wstaje) Dundersztyc: Przeciąłem linę! Hanna Taylor: Świetnie, przetnij mnie teraz! (Heinz pochyla się nad Hanną, po chwili coś strzela) Dundersztyc: O żesz! Mój krzyż! Hanna Taylor: Heinz, daj mi nożyczki. (Heinz daje Hannie nożyczki) Dundersztyc: Uruchomię może inator. (Heinz podchodzi do inatora i go uruchamia) Dundersztyc: Hahahahaha! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Olivii) Olivia Charms: Jakieś ostatnie słowo? A nie, nie zdążysz. (Nagle kowadło, które już dotykało włosów Fineasza znika tak jak wszystko, co przez nią powstało. Cegła, która zniknęła, pojawia się i trafia Ferba w głowę) Ferb: Ała! Fineasz: Sorka. Olivia Charms: Co się... (Olivia zmienia się w wielką kulę energii, która leci w stronę spółki zło) Fineasz: Co!? Ktoś też zrobił do tego maszynę!? Za trzy minuty usuną wikię! Co my teraz zrobimy, Ferb!? Ferb: Ja... nie wiem. Fineasz: Musimy coś wymyślić! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Wow! Wielka ta kula energii! (Nagle obok Heinz'a staje Hanna) Dundersztyc: Szybko się rozwiązałaś. Hanna Taylor: No wiem. (Hanna wyrzuca za siebie nożyczki, które lądują obok Pepe) Hanna Taylor: Patrz, już mamy moce w zbiorniku. Dundersztyc: Okej, wystarczy wcisnąć niebieski guz... (Nagle Hanna łapie Heinz'a za ręce i go przewraca) Hanna Taylor: Niebieski guzik? Bardzo dziękuję! (Hanna wciska guzik, a po chwili trafia w nią promień) Hanna Taylor: Hahahahaha!!! (Heinz wstaje) Dundersztyc: Myślałem, że współpracujemy! Hanna Taylor: I dobrze było tak myśleć. Teraz to ja mam te moce i wszystko o czym pomyślę, powstanie!!! Muahahahaha!!! (Tymczasem u Baljeet'a. Baljeet patrzy przez lornetkę) Baljeet: No nie, te wszystkie moce trafiły do tej baby! Ech... gdybym mógł coś zrobić. Tylko co!? Jeśli napiszę na wiki o tym, co się dzieje, wezmą mnie za idiotę! Muszę myśleć logicznie. Ferb zabrał ze sobą maszynę, by trafić w Olivię, ale maszyna się rozbiła! Chwila... przecież Olivia dostała moce poprzez postrzelenie się, więc można strzelić tym w ten komputer! Ale... co zrobić z tym wielkim balonem!? Mam dwie minuty! Chwila, wiem! (Baljeet bierze ciężkie rzeczy i wrzuca je do balonu. Po chwili balon leci w dół i ląduje na ziemi) Baljeet: Szkoda tylko, że nie wziąłem telefonu! (W spółce zło) Hanna Taylor: Teraz mogę podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów poprzez pstryknięcie palcami. (Hanna pstryka, a flaga wisząca na ratuszu zmienia się i widać na niej wizerunek Hanny) Hanna Taylor: Pomyślcie teraz, co się stanie, jak pomyślę o całej Ameryce! Ba, całym świecie! Dundersztyc: Nie odważysz się! Hanna Taylor: Tak? (Nagle pojawia się lina, która związuje Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Ej, znowu!? W podstawówce miałem z rozwiązywania lin jedynkę! I w ogóle nie wiem, gdzie są nożyczki. Pepe: Trrrr... (Heinz i Hanna patrzą się na Pepe trzymającego nożyczkami) Hanna Taylor: Och, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Bym o tobie zapomniała! (Pepe rzuca się na Hannę, a w miejscu, gdzie stał zapada się podłoga) Hanna Taylor: Tak się bawisz? (Zanim Pepe wpadł na Hannę zamienił się w kamień i upadł Hannie na stopę) Hanna Taylor: AAAŁ!!! O, dobra, teraz nie boli. Hmmm... Dundersztyc: AŁA! Dlaczego moja stopa boli tak, jakby spadł na nią posąg z kamienia!? A, już rozumiem... (U Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: Nic nie wymyślimy! A została minuta! Fineasz: Co my teraz... chwila, balon zniknął! Ferb: Dopiero teraz!? Fineasz: Nie, nie o to mi chodzi! Słuchaj, mam plan! Maszyna Olivii nadal działa, więc jeśli odbierzemy te moce, można by postrzelić ją nas samych i... Ferb: Nie, można też strzelić w komputer! Fineasz: Wiem! Można też strzelić w komputer! Ferb: Przecież to powiedziałem... Zachowujesz się jak Fretka wobec Stefy. Fineasz: Szybko wciskaj przycisk! (Ferb wciska przycisk na maszynie) (W spółce zło) Hanna Taylor: Już jesteście załatwieni. A teraz pora na świat! Muahahaha!!! (Nagle włącza się telewizja na "Wiadomościach") Prezenter (w telewizji): Uwaga! Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. Ustanowiono nowe stanowisko - Prezydenta Świata, które zostało natychmiastowo przyznane Hannie Taylor! Hanna Taylor: Ha! Słyszeliście!? Jestem Pre... (Nagle z Hanny wylatuje wielka kula energii, flaga na ratuszu zmienia się na poprzednią, Pepe staje się sobą, a lina Dundersztyca znika) Prezenter (w telewizji): Uwaga! Kolejna wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Stanowisko Prezydenta Świata zostało zlikwidowane! Hanna Taylor: NIEEEEEEE!!! Co się stało!? (Hanna wybiega na balkon i widzi jak wielka kula energii leci w stronę Fineasza i Ferba) Hanna Taylor: O, nie, to będzie moje! (Hanna wciska guzik i kula energii leci w stronę ich maszyny) Dundersztyc: Nie tak prędko! (Heinz zdejmuje z głowy Hanny hełm, który zabezpieczał ją przed maszyną. Hanna zmienia się w kulę energii i wlatuje do maszyny Dundersztyca) (U Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: Kula energii wraca tam! Fineasz: Nie możemy na to pozwolić! (Fineasz ponownie wciska przycisk) (W spółce zła. Kula energii wraca do Fineasza i Ferba, a ze zbiornika wylatuje mniejsza kula energii) Dundersztyc: Co do... (Nagle na Heinz'a rzuca się Pepe) Dundersztyc: O, nie, jeszcze ty! (Dundersztyc odrzuca Pepe do środka) Dundersztyc: Mam coś jeszcze! (Heinz wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot i wciska przycisk. Z sufitu wysuwa się mechaniczna ręka, która chwyta Pepe) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Te moce będą moje! (Dundersztyc wciska przycisk na maszynie) (U Baljeet'a) Baljeet: A niech to, jeśli te kule energii będą tak cały czas się zachowywać, to Fineasz i Ferb nigdy ich nie prześlą do komputera! Mogę zrobić tylko jedno... (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Kto to tam tak chce te moce? Może polecę szybko po lor... (Heinz poślizguje się o skórkę od banana i upada na ziemię) Dundersztyc: A to cholera jedna! (U Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Co to za mała kula energii? Ferb: Fineasz, została nam minuta! Fineasz: Ej, ta mała kula energii wleciała nam do zbiornika! Ferb: Szybko, wystrzel nią w komputer! Fineasz: Już! (Fineasz kieruje maszynę w stronę wieżowca, na którym wcześniej byli) Fineasz: Komputer zniknął! Ferb: Co!? Jak!? (Na mieście. Baljeet biegnie z komputerem w rękach, a za nim ciągnie się kabel) Baljeet: Fineasz i Ferb się ze mnie śmiali, że mam najdłuższy przedłużacz na świecie! I kto się teraz śmieje!? (W spółce zło. Heinz wstaje) Dundersztyc: Nie pozwolę oddać tych mocy! (Heinz wciska przycisk) (U Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: Ta mała kula energii wyleciała ze zbiornika i wraz z tą większą wraca tam! Fineasz: Nie możemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć! Trzeba wymyślić jakiś plan! (Fineasz wciska przycisk, a kule energii do nich wracają) Ferb: Zostało nam 40 sekund! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Ech! Jak ja nie cierpię, gdy mi ktoś przeszkadza! (Heinz wciska przycisk) (U Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: Zostało 40 sekund! Fineasz: To na nic! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, jak użyć mojego Bum-bum-inatora! (Heinz wyciąga z kieszeni małą maszynę) (W świecie rzeczywistym, budynek Centrum Społeczności. Pracownik firmy siedzi przy komputerze) Pracownik: Czyli mam usunąć Fanowską Fineasz i Ferb Wiki. Już się robi... (W świecie Fineasza i Ferba, u Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: 30 sekund! (W spółce zło. Heinz kieruje maszynę w stronę wieżowca) Dundersztyc: Ta maszyna jest jednorazowa, ale raczej nie chybiję. (W świecie rzeczywistym. Pracownik czyta napis "Czy na pewno chcesz usunąć Fanowską Fineasz i Ferb Wiki? Tej czynności nie można odwrócić") (W świecie Fineasza i Ferba, u Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: 20 sekund! Fineasz: Nieee... to nasz koniec! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Pożeganjcie się z życiem, wy małe przeszkadzajki. (W świecie rzeczywistym. Pracownik nakierowuje myszkę na przycisk "Usuń wikię") (W świecie Fineasza i Ferba, u Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: 15 sekund! (Nagle na szczyt wieżowca wbiega Baljeet, który podbiega do chłopców i rzuca komputer w kule energii) Baljeet: VIVRE DER BITCH!!! (Komputer wpada w mniejszą kulę energii) (W spółce zło. Heinz wciska przycisk. Z maszyny wylatuje promień, który trafia w komputer, który wybucha) Dundersztyc: Co!? Nie w to miałem trafić! (W świecie rzeczywistym. Pracownik klika napis "Usuń wikię") (W świecie Fineasza i Ferba, u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Nieeeee!!! Mój komputer! Ferb: No wiesz!? Baljeet, teraz już na pewno tego nie naprawimy! Jesteś idiotą! (W miejscu, gdzie wybuchł komputer pojawia się portal, który zaczyna wciągać największą kulę energii) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Co to jest!? (Dundersztyc podbiega do swojego inatora i cały czas klika przycisk) Dundersztyc: Działaj ty złomie jeden!!! (Kula energii wlatuje w całości do portalu, a gdy tam wlatuje, portal znika) Dundersztyc: No nie! (Na Dundersztyca rzuca się Pepe) Dundersztyc: A ty jak się wydostałeś!? (W świecie rzeczywistym) Pracownik: Chwila, co ja robię!? (Pracownik klika przycisk "Anuluj". Do jego stanowiska podchodzi szef) Szef: CO TY ROBIŁEŚ!? Pracownik: Ja... Szef: I ZA TO CIĘ ZWALNIAM!!! (W świecie Fineasza i Ferba, u chłopców) Fineasz: Co to był za portal!? Baljeet: Ten portal wciągnął tę kulę energii do ich świata. Powinno być już dobrze! Ferb: 5 sekund! Fineasz: Zobaczymy! Ferb: 3... 2... 1... i... nic!? Fineasz: Udało się!!! (W spółce zło. Dundersztyc bije się z Pepe. Po chwili Pepe rzuca Heinza w róg balkonu i podbiega do inator, klika przycisk autodestrukcji i odlatuje) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (U chłopców) Fineasz: Wow, mało brakowało. Ferb: Ale to dzięki Baljeet'owi. Fineasz: Masz rację. Dzięki, Baljeet. Ferb: Dzięki. Baljeet: Ooooo... po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś mi dziękuje! Fineasz: Chodźmy już do domu. (Nagle pojawia się portal, z którego wychodzą wszystkie postacie) Ferb: Co!? Znowu!? Hermiona Vitaris: Hej wam! Fineasz: Co wy tu robicie!? Daniella Shine: Przyszliśmy z wami zaśpiewać! Fineasz: Co zaśpiewać? Emily Thompson: To! (Emily daje Fineaszowi kartkę z tekstem) Fineasz: Hmmm... okej. (Piosenka Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też) Fineasz: Zaczęło się prosto od Sary124, Która utworzyła sobie tę Wikię, Fretka: Jednak na początku tu nic się nie działo, Ferb: Kompletna pustka, jednak nagle tutaj bach! Fretka: Doszli nowi pisarze, nowe postacie pojawiły się! Tak wikia wyglądała na początku, tak! Ferb: Lecz doszedł Sebolaaa! Fineasz: Lecz co w związku z tym? Czy on taki ważny jest? Ferb: Wydaje mi się, że to on chyba pisze ten odcinek. Fineasz: Masz całkowitą rację! Wszyscy: W internetach tych, nasza czwarta ściana łamie się! A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu ma za trzech Nie traćmy więc czasu na coś innego, Wikia jest cudowna, Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też! Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead: Jestem dyrektorką i nie cierpię mych uczniów! Jasmine MacMandy: Bioniczne moce posiadam zaś ja! Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport: Czy to tajemniczy szef, czy to Jasmine jest. Abigail Winslet: A ja z Duśkiem chcę wziąć sobie ślub! Stephanie Winner: Ja Ferba poderwę też! Nicole Strong: Ja marzenia chcę spełnić swe! Klarisa Windy: Ja wśród Ogników odnalazłam się. Jake Flynn: A ja mogę robić wszystko co chcę! Wszyscy: W internetach tych, nasza czwarta ściana łamie się! A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu ma za trzech Nie traćmy więc czasu na coś innego, Wikia jest cudowna, Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też! Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Lysanne: Miłość jest mi obca, lecz wolę zjeść makowca. Emanuela Flouwer: Dla każdego miłość czeka, nawet dla tych złych. Amore Flynn-Fletcher: Udław się tym makowcem. Rozalitta Czikita Chłanina IV: Batmany istnieją i nic wam do tego! Celine Shackelford: Oh, Irvisiu kocham cię! Selena Sun: Bardzo lubię uczyć się... Brunhilda: ZACZEPISTA JESTEM I TY TEŻ! Marina von Morronsword: Mam to gdzieś, idę sobie czytać Zmierzch. Wszyscy: W internetach tych, nasza czwarta ściana łamie się! A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu ma za trzech Nie traćmy więc czasu na coś innego, Wikia jest cudowna, Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też! Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Sophie Adventure: A ja lubię pączki, takie z dodatkiem mączki! Amy Milton: Sunąć się, ta scena moja jest! Loren Rarity: A mnie nie zgasi nikt, bo ja jestem git! Hermiona Vitaris: Przestańcie już przechwalać się, bo to żałosne jest! Nicole Sunshine: Od pana D. dostałam supermoce! Patrick Power-Blake: Porwałem Izabelę i dobrze się z tym czuję! Sabrina Corduroy: Żyję tylko dla mojego Irvinga! Dyrektorka Cyc: Moi uczniowie to patałachy! Wszyscy: W internetach tych, nasza czwarta ściana łamie się! A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu ma za trzech Nie traćmy więc czasu na coś innego, Wikia jest cudowna, Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też! Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Christina Black: Kocham misio-żelki, a dyrka ma rację bo jej uczniem jest Fin! Fineasz: Co?! Dlaczego ja?! Natalie Prescot: Pamięta ktoś mój do karty kredytowej PIN?! Melania Prescot: Zakoduj to sobie w głowie: Jeden siedem cztery dwa! Ken Khottlett: Ja pół roku nie myłem się! Mindy Flower: Izabela z Fineaszem jest, o nie! Choco Pan Pies: Hau Hau Ferb: Choco, nie wiem czy ktokolwiek to zrozumiał. Wszyscy: W internetach tych, nasza czwarta ściana łamie się! A każdy tutaj z nas ubawu ma za trzech Nie traćmy więc czasu na coś innego, Wikia jest cudowna, Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też! Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! Fineasz: Że jesteś tu też... Wszyscy: Dzięki, że jesteś tu też! (Koniec piosenki) Ferb: Wydaje mi się, że skądś znam tę melodię. (Napisy końcowe. Wszystkie wydarzenia okazują się snem Fineasza, który się budzi) Fineasz: Wow, ale fajny sen! (Ferb się budzi) Ferb: No i czemu mnie budzisz!? Fineasz: Miałem fajny sen. Ferb: Jaki? Fineasz: O tym, że... a z resztą, opowiem ci rano. Ferb: Dobra, idę spać. Fineasz: Ja też. Fineasz (w myślach): Szkoda, że ta wikia nie istnieje naprawdę... Chwila, przecież u Dundersztyca miały wystąpić moje tancerki! KONIEC Piosenki * Dziś strzelamy * Dziękujemy, że jesteś tu też